Ender Steve
Note that this does not exist in Minecraft; it was written purely as a fiction article. This is for the boss found in Minecraft. To read about the story, see The Secret Life Of Ender Steve. '' '''Ender Steve '''is a humanoid boss found in The End. He appears after defeating the Ender Dragon for the first time. He has a recoloured texture of an Ender Dragon, with glowing purple eyes, wings, and a tail. He is one of the toughest bosses in Minecraft. Defeating Ender Steve allows access to The Afterworld as well as being able to challenge Herobrine. Origin Ender Steve's history is shrouded in mystery, but some think he is Herobrine's brother. He was one of the earliest miners and the first one to discover the End Portal. He befriended the Endermen and the Ender Dragon instead of fighting them, which mutated him into Ender Steve. The home Ender Dragon only wanted friends at the time, but after she saw other people come, she wanted to be left alone. The future Ender Dragons grew up to hate mankind. Tactics Instead of an Ender Portal generating, a single egg is layed, and Ender Steve will appear flying over the egg. (Cutscene lines) Player: *waves arms madly* Yes! I did it! *Egg appears, but no portal* Player: *looks in confusion* Huh? *clouds group together, begins to rain and thunder* Voice out of nowhere: *echo* So, you think you can destroy my pets and get away with it? Player: *backs up slowly, shivering* Voice out of nowhere: *echo* You miners think you are so great, am I correct? Diamonds, Gold, Redstone...you find it all. Buut let me show you what it's like being cramped up in this here dimension. ''Forever. *Glowing pink-purple eyes shine, and Ender Steve appears over the egg* Ender Steve: I'll show you who you're messing with! (end of cutscene) Ender Steve will be holding an Emerald Sword. He will fly up and then strike. He creates fireballs and throws 7 at once, each creates an explosion. When hit, he makes a groaning sound, like the player. He is twice the size of a normal human (4 blocks tall) and will lead Endermen over to players. He has 1000 health (x500 hearts) and if there are any remaining Ender Crystals, he will gain double health. An Emerald sword does 2 hearts more damage than a Diamond Sword, and will be enchanted with Sharpness II. The next cutscene will appear once 30 hearts are depleted. (cutscene lines) *Ender Steve is knocked back by the Player* Ender Steve: Argh! You are tough...but not tough enough! *Ender Steve grabs an enchanted bow and starts to aim* (end of cutscene) Ender Steve's bows will deal an extra two hearts of damage and he will fire them twice as fast as a skeleton. He will fly up and shoot rapidly, and will land when the player walks far enough away. Endermen will not be provoked at this scene. His hurt sounds are higher-pitched at this time. The next cutscene will play when 100 more hearts are depleted. (Cutscene lines) *Ender Steve bends over huffing* Ender Steve: I don't understand! Why aren't you defeated?! *Ender Steve summons a mini-Ender Dragon and throws it at the player* (end of cutscene) (Cutscene lines) *Ender Steve's tail lashes angrily* Ender Steve: Not bad...I'll just have to try harder. You WILL be defeated! *Ender Steve pulls out his bow and Emerald sword* (end of cutscene) Ender Steve will now attack using both weapons, so high caution is advised. This means he can do melee attack and ranged attacks, but this time they do halved damage. He will no longer fly at this time. The next cutscene will play when Ender Steve has 100 hearts left. (Cutscene lines) *Ender Steve bends over and drops his bow and Emerald Sword* Ender Steve: *huff* *huff* If I can't defeat you with weapons...*huff* then I'll use my surroundings! *blocks of End Stone is hurtled up in the air and zooms in on the player* (end of cutscene) Ender Steve will now be able to light blocks and throw them at the player. He can use Obsidian and Bedrock as well. A flow of End Stone will be surrounding him. The only way to get past him is to deflect the blocks back at him, like a Ghast shooting fireballs. The next and last cutscene will play when Ender Steve has only 10 hearts left. (Cutscene lines) *heartbeats are played out loud, and Ender Steve falls over to the ground, one eye closed* Ender Steve: *hoarsly talking* does it...it really...have to end...like this? (end of cutscene) Ender Steve will lay there and not get up. His eyes will follow the player, and the heartbeat loop will continue to play. Hitting him will knock him back six blocks away. The players has the choice to either let him go or defeat him. When all of his hearts are gone, the Ender Dragon death animation is played. Then, the end portal appears. After the player is returned to his/her home, an Emerald Sword will fall from the sky. The Player can pick it up and use it. However, if the player desides to leave him alone, another cutscene will play. (Cutscene lines) *Ender Steve looks in confusion* Ender Steve: What? You're sparing me? *the camera focuses on the player, and he nods his head* *Ender Steve disappears in a puff of pink smoke, and the portal leading back to the player's world appears* (End of cutscene) If the player chooses to spare Ender Steve, they will gain half the experience he would normally drop and immediatly be teleported to the Overworld. Once there, an Emerald Sword will fall from the sky. When the Player picks it up, one third of it will be used up. He can be challenged again if the Player re-enters The End and defeats the home Ender Dragon, but he will have full health. Category:Bosses Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:End Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs